battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Barf Bag
Barf Bag is a contestant on Battle for BFDI. She was one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum, but she failed to get into the game, receiving only 3 votes, along with Naily, Tree, and Saw. Barf Bag also appeared in Vomitaco as the representative of the Barf Bag Challenge. Barf Bag usually has check-it eyebrows, a smile, and arms and legs as if in a booster seat. Barf Bag's design was also used for an another recommended character named Baggy but without arms. Barf Bag also had a chance to join Battle for Dream Island Again, but placed 52nd with only 78 votes, and was once again flung to the LOL. Barf Bag's IDFB redesign features a lighter color, smaller bag, and has no more check-it eyebrows. Personality Due to her brain being put in vomit, Barf Bag is stereotyped as stupid by the other contestants, especially Lollipop. She believes that no one will take her seriously. She is seen to be caring for other contestants and is empathetic, showing that in Lick Your Way to Freedom she noticed that Bracelety misses Ice Cube. She also appears to be one of the smartest contestants as she used scientific proof to try to convince Lollipop that she isn’t stupid. Barf Bag is a rational person, who seems more sympathetic to her fellow objects than most other competitors. Coverage In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Barf Bag becomes friends with Spongy and joins his team, Team Ice Cube!. She also helps her team get their basket to X. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, she helps her team lick Teardrop out of a jawbreaker. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, she tries to explain to Lollipop how her barf doesn't make her dumber but to no avail. She later attempts to help her team spin their swing with her barf. In "Today's Very Special Episode", she first appears as one of the many objects climbing Bell. She later appears after the second Cake at Stake intro and is deemed safe at 711 votes. When catching her cake, Barf Bag spins, causing the vomit in her to fall off her and land onto X and the remaining cakes, so the rest of her teammates but Donut (whose cake flew past his hole) and Bracelety (who was eliminated with a record amount of votes) got vomit-filled cake. She is seen later, being zapped by Lightning for the first time, and falling off Bell's string. She appears later, telling Four to see her team's creation. Her team is safe from elimination. While she doesn't have any lines in "Fortunate Ben", Barf Bag first appears being angry at Gelatin for stealing Bracelety's signs and using them for the prize for Death P.A.C.T.'s Cake at Stake. However, she is seen happy shortly after. She later appears in her team's paper airplane, and since her team didn't manage to hit the ground, her team wins immunity. Vote History Appearance Barf Bag appears to be a recycled paper bag containing withdrawn human stomach acids (vomit). Changes BFDI 14 * Barf Bag does not contain vomit. * Barf Bag is brown. * Barf Bag is armless. * Barf Bag has Check-it Eyebrows. * Barf Bag's face is to one of their smaller sides. * Barf Bag has fringe at her top. BFDI 15 * Barf Bag contains dark brown vomit at the bottom of herself. * Barf Bag gains arms. * Barf Bag's limbs are now stationary. BFDI 16 * Barf Bag Loses her Check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag no longer contains vomit. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. BFDI 17 * Barf Bag regains her vomit. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now a brownish-green. * Barf Bag is taller. IDFB * Barf Bag is now tan colored. * Barf Bag loses her check-it eyebrows. * Barf Bag's limbs are now mobile again. * Barf Bag's vomit area is now taupe. * Barf Bag has less fringe at the top. * Barf Bag contains less vomit. * Barf Bag is shorter. Deaths #Half a Loaf Is Better Than None: Walks into a vat of hydrochloric acid. #Bowling, Now with Explosions!: Is set on fire while trapped inside a large metal box. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Relationships Bubble In ''Vomitaco'', Bubble seems intrigued by the reveal of Barf Bag and Taco. Lollipop Due to Lollipop believing that Barf Bag's brain is contaminated with puke and therefore is stupid, Barf Bag and Lollipop are enemies. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, she forces her to do the Arm fluttering gesture. Status: Enemies Trivia * Barf Bag's vomit is similar to acid; it can dissipate things. **However, Barf Bag's vomit fell on the strawberry cake in "Today's Very Special Episode", and does not dissipate the cakes. * Barf Bag is the only character confirmed to have a brain, although this makes little sense, as she is a bag. * Barf Bag, along with Grassy, is one of the two contestants to switch genders, being male in IDFB ("Barf Bag would be the best guy to bring back" -Tennis Ball) and female in BFB ("If Barf bag's brain is being infected with puke, that's not her fault." -Eggy). However, it's possible that Tennis Ball is using "guy" as a gender-neutral term. *Barf Bag can use her vomit to propel herself, as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Arms and Legs Category:Locker of Losers Category:Voiced by Kenzie Bryant Category:Females Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Team Ice Cube! Category:Contestants Category:Barf Bag